the girlfriend of sleepy
by MrsMaynard
Summary: Summary- *during high stakes* Darcy Hale moved in with her step dad's sister because of a tragic accident, will she fall in love? Will that love have a happy ending or will she end up with a broken heart and a new scar to add to the others?


The girlfriend of sleepy

_There isn't a lot of fanfic's for jake so I made one…. Its not amazing but(:_

**Summary- *during high stakes* **Darcy Hale moved in with her step dad's sister because of a tragic accident, will she fall in love? Will that love have a happy ending or will she end up with a broken heart and a new scar to add to the others?

…

I hoped off the plane, god this place is different than England, the sun was making everything look so pretty… I sound deep don't I, well yolo right? I went to the belt and grabbed my suitcase's before I went to my new family I walked into the bathroom and changed into blue shorts that went halfway up my thigh and white belly top that said '_I 3 London'_ that showed my belly-button pierce, I have 3 all together my belly, my ears. Walking out I texted Suzie to see where she is and put my dark brown hair in a high ponytail.

_Near the entrance, and what took you so long?_- she replied.

_You said you had brothers and I was wearing jeans& a jumper I wasn't going to walk out looking a state(:_- I texted back. Slipping my phone in my pocket grabbing my suitcase from where I stopped to text and made my way to the entrance I seen her, her mum (Helen), 3 boys one looked 12 or 13 and the others my age and a man must be andy… "hi" I said shyly as I got there.

"you don't be so shy you know" helen said while wrapping her arms around me. Suze being well suze laughed and mimicked my voice "yes but theres people I don't know here so its going to be awkward don't mind me just here on my phone" I glared at her while mimicking her "what? Why am I late brought home by the police again? Let me just think of another excuse so it makes me look like I'm in a gang because you know that's just what amazing people like _me_ do" while the rest of the family laughed we had a glaring competition. "well it's nice to meet you Darcy I'm Andy, this is David he is only 12, Brad who is 16 and he eldest Jake who is 18" I smiled at them all and said in the most polite voice could manage without it cracking because jake is so hot! "its nice to meet you to" my voice went a bit squeaky. Suze gave me her _are-you-serious?_ Look I looked down and blushed then muttered a "maybe…"

"come on lets get your begs and then we can make our way to the house" Helen grinned then Jake & Brad got my bags and put them in the boot suze grabbed my arm and pulled me into the car. We sat in the back before the others got in she whispered "which one? And ew" well I can see where she is coming from they are her _step-brothers_ but it's not like they are related. "erm the eldest, jake…" she gave me another one of those looks.

"sleepy? Ew" why does she call him sleepy… ok he did look like he was about to fall asleep but he did have a glint in his eyes and a massive smile… yummy. "why do you call him sleepy? And do you have nicknames for the others to?" I asked.

"because he always looks like he's sleeping and well bradys dopey because he is dopey and David is doc because he is really cleaver" she answered as the others came in. 'sleepy' sat next to me, smiled and winked at me so me being an amazing 17 year old teenager blushed and looked down. Smooth Darcy real smooth. "so do you like it here so far?" brad/_dopey_ said.

"it's different there's an actual sun here in England it was really cold and horrible…"I trailed off at the end.

"well we hope you settle in soon" jake grinned at me.

Suze's POV

Seriously this is such a weird day, I thought when Darce came she will be as annoyed about the step-brothers as I am but now sleepy is here _flirting_ and _smiling_… what has gone wrong with the world, for crying out loud and what's the most scary thing is that he doesn't even look _sleepy_ when before she walked through the door he was falling asleep then** boom** he is wide awake.

….

**Please review because I want to know if **_**anyone**_** actually reads this and want me to continue. **


End file.
